Corpse Party: New Blood
by BraveVesperia101
Summary: A few hours after the events of Corpse Party, a new group of students enter Heavenly Host and must fight to survive the horrors that lurk within the School's halls, will they be able to escape... or will they join the already ongoing Corpse Party?


**Corpse Party: New Blood**

**A.N: hello welcome to Corpse Party: New Blood! A spiritual sequel to my other canceled story, Clock Tower 4: Genesis, this is a semi sequel to Book of Shadows, well the ending to it, Blood Drive... Well I'll let the story get started!**

**Chapter 1: The trip to hell.**

"Doctor... I... I don't know what's wrong with her... Just yesterday she was ok... Now it seems like she keeps mentioning Chelsea..." The woman began but the doctor on the other end interrupted her.

"Please, don't push it... You don't want her to have a breakdown, just give her the medicine and make small talk with her, it's only then I can assure you that you have your daughter back!" The Doctor replied as the woman smiled with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you doctor, I'll make sure to contact you if anything changes..." She replied and she hung up.

The woman sighed and looked up the stairs, she then grabbed the bottle of pills on the table and walked up the stairs towards the girl's room.

"Cheryl... Darling?" The woman said as she opened the door and entered the room, she saw the girl standing by the window, just staring into darkness.

"Come why don't you have a seat... You must be tired from all standing... Oh and you know that cute coat you were telling me about last week, well it's on sale and I was thinking of picking it up for you, you were right about the collar... It was very pretty... Why not come shopping with your mom, we'll go grab a nice lunch while we are out!" Cheryl's mother said with a small smile on her face, but Cheryl only looked down and sighed, she only said one word...

"Chelsea..."

Cheryl's Mother sighed and looked at her.

"Now Cheryl... I don't want you to get angry... But why don't you tell me about your friend and class?" Cheryl's mother replied.

"Class 56" Cheryl only said with a monotone voice

"Yes... But the thing is... No one remembers who Chelsea is..." Cheryl's mother replied, as she was about to continue Cheryl only said one word.

"Get out..."

"Cheryl..."

"You heard me... Get the hell outta my room!" Cheryl shrieked as she whipped her baseball at her mom, but her mom closed the door before the ball could hit her.

Cheryl then started to hit the walls and throw stuff around the room in a rage, her mother quickly opened the door and tried to hold Cheryl down.

"Cheryl please stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Her mom shouted as she grabbed the bottle of pills from her pocket.

"Here... These will relax you Cheryl!" She shouted once more as she attempted to put a pill in Cheryl's mouth, but Cheryl kept fighting back eventually dropping her phone and it clicked on.

"No stop! Why won't anyone listen to me!" Cheryl screamed out as she kept fighting her mother.

~Two Days earlier~

"Phew... Almost time for the festival!" Cheryl said as she sat down at the usual lunch table, another boy shifted over and sighed.

"Sheesh... A Festival... Why the hell does the principal want us to do this..." The boy said while taking a huge bite if his sandwich.

"Hey don't worry mate, I heard that the principal wants our school to be more multicultural!" Another boy said with a smile pushing his glasses back up the bride of his nose.

"Heh I guess so Lucas... but seems kinda boring..." The same boy said with a smirk as he put down his food and quickly checked his phone, there was one text that came from one of their friends.

"Oi what does it say?" Another Boy asked as he waved his hand at the boy and sighed.

He red over the text and he sighed a long sigh, "Just Adriana... she wants to meet us after the festival in the gym..." he replied as he put his phone away and looked out the window of the cafeteria.

As the day went on, the festival was a success for the students, everyone seemed to be having fun for a day instead of classes galore and since exams were only a month away, it was a nice time to relax and see what all the students had made for the occasion, but as the day was slowly ending the group of students began to make their way to the gym to see what their occult obsessed friend had to say this time.

When they entered the gym they saw Adriana sitting on the bleachers with her hands on her binder whistling to herself as she finally noticed her group of friends and hopped down them smiling.

"Ok dude... what did you wanna see us for?" the boy asked as the others were just watching them, she smiled and opened her binder and pulled out a paper doll and gave it to the boy.

"Lloyd... this is what I wanna show you-" she began but Lloyd looked and sighed at her.

"Let me guess... this is one of your silly little charms..." he butted in and handed the doll back to Adriana who in turn also sighed at him.

Adriana also pulled out her phone and opened a text and read it quickly, Lloyd looked at her and tapped his foot on the ground, she then smiled and put her phone away.

"Ok... this charm will work, it's called the Sachiko Ever After charm" Adriana replied as she held out the doll as the others then walked closer.

One boy, who was a bit chubby sighed at her and just shook his head, "All right... how do we know that his is not gonna back fire on us like the Tarot Card incident?" he replied as he just looked at the doll like he would be cursed just by touching the thing.

Another girl also spoke up, she was standing beside Cheryl as she pointed at the doll, "Yeah Chubs has a point! how do we know if that... 'thing' isn't gonna curse us!" she butted in as the chubby boy just glared at her for calling him by their pet nickname for him.

Adriana sighed and looked at the two, "Ok... Jessie... Chelsea, my Pen-Pal Ayumi Shinozaki is doing the charm with her friends, and I'm sure they are friends eternally now with Mayu." She said with a smile.

Cheryl looked at and and grabbed a part of the doll, "Ok dude... Tell us how to do this little charm..." She said with a small smile.

Adriana looked at her and nodded, "Naho's blog said that we Gather in a circle around this paper proxy, each person gripping it wherever they can. Participants must now invoke Sachiko's name by chanting the phrase, "Sachiko, we beg of you." This phrase should be repeated numerous times – specifically, once for each person in attendance. No more, no less. If you should flub the line in any way, DO NOT attempt to restate it. Instead, just move on. This is of the utmost importance. Correcting a flubbed line counts as invoking the chant one extra time, and could have dire consequences!" She said with a tone of determination, this caused everyone to look at her with a look of confusion, Adriana sighed and looked at then.

"Don't worry Naho's blog said it might not work overseas... If it does then we will be friends forever!" She added with a smile, everyone nodded and grabbed a part of the doll until they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Big Bro!" A boy and girl called out, everyone turned and saw a girl with a bag and a boy in a scouting uniform, she looked about maybe 13 and the boy looked about 14 as they both ran to the larger boy and hugged him.

"You forgot your bag, your project is in it!" She said with a large smile as Jessie just looked at her.

"Come on you promised to take me to my meeting! Let's hurry I wanna get that merit badge today!" The younger boy shouted at Jessie while he sighed and smiled

"Ah er... Uh... Well I'm skipping on doing mu project... and calm down I'm almost done" he said as he grabbed his backpack from her and saw his binder, as he looked at the younger boy.

"Oh it's Anna and Roland! Wanna join us in our charm?" Adriana said with a smile as Anna and Roland smiled and ran towards the group and they both grabbed the doll, as Adriana explained to the two on how to do the charm.

Now that everything was set, they each dug their nails into the doll and started to say the charm in their heads, "Sachiko, we beg of you..." They all said nine times, When they finished they pulled on the doll and when they opened their eyes they looked down and saw a piece of the paper doll i their hand.

"There... Now we are friends forever!" Adriana said with a large smile, everyone then started to talk among each other, until they heard a rumbling, they all looked around and noticed that a light fell a few feet away from them.

"Oi what the hell is going on!" Lucas shouted as he grabbed onto the end of the bleachers, Anna grabbed onto her Brother.

"Big bro... What's going on?!" Anna shouted as she held onto his shirt, Jessie looked at his sister and back at the others.

"Y-yeah! w-whats going on Jess!" Roland shouted as he also grabbed onto Jessie's arm.

"Don't worry just hold on, it'll be over soon!" He replied as he held on tighter to his siblings, the ground started to shake harder as the floor started to break apart.

Lloyd saw this and looked at Adriana, "What the hell is going on!" He shouted at her but Adriana remained quiet and shook her head.

"N-no... Everyone run for the door!" She shouted but it was too late the floor opened up and revealed a dark hole in the ground, when the lights flickered they saw both Anna and Jessie fall into the hole.

"Big Brother!" Anna shouted as she hold onto Jessie.

"You two hold on!" He shouted as the group saw them fall.

When Lloyd looked around he saw Cheryl And Chelsea fall in next, then Alex and Lucas, when Lloyd looked he saw the hole underneath him and Adriana, he decided to let himself fall, the last thing he saw was the flickering lights above him as the darkness swallowed him whole...

**Well there is chapter 1 of New Blood, it's sorta meh, but Chapter 2 will be about the characters, the bios XD oh and hey wanna check out the Corpse Party: Fanon Wiki! where you can add your Fanfics, fan games, and Original Characters! :D **


End file.
